Be Good
by renbunny04
Summary: Based on the song Beth sings in the episode 'Still'. Daryl and Beth are on their own and feelings arise. Will they act on them or pretend nothing is there? Each chapter is inspired by a verse of the song. Bethyl :)


**Its**_** unclear now what we intend**_

Beth was exhausted. Her feet ached and she was out of breath. Carrying Judith around the prison hadn't prepared her for this. She was mentally and physically drained from the days on the run and images of her Daddy's head being sliced off lingered in her mind. As they reached a clearing in the woods seemingly clear from walkers, Beth doubled over panting heavily.

Daryl watched her with concerned eyes. When Beth left with him he realized just how much the girl wasn't eating. His stomach swarmed with a strange feeling he recognized as guilt and he pushed the feeling away. He didn't need that shit right now. Currently his priority was Beth and taking care of her. He placed a hand on her back.

"Ya ok?" He spoke gruffly. His voice was hoarse from not talking in days. His and Beth's journey had been a quiet one. Both had their own demons consuming their minds.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "We should get moving though. It's gonna be dark soon."The blond started to walk again, leading the way. Daryl smirked behind her, but it was short lived as worry soon set in. They were nowhere near any housing developments and Beth was right about night fast approaching. He chewed on his thumb as he tried to figure out how the hell he was gonna get them out of this mess.

He caught up to Beth, standing behind her shoulder. He felt like it was his duty to protect her now and he would do it for Hershel. He was a good man, one that Daryl respected and he knew it was killing Beth that he was gone. He glanced over at her, taking in her features. Sweat was forming at the top of her forehead and she had bags under her eyes. They hadn't slept much the last few days and when they had, it wasn't for long. Beth looked exhausted, yet she managed to keep going. Daryl knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the brave face for long. He could tell she needed to stop soon, but that wasn't going to happen unless they found somewhere and soon.

Beth could tell Daryl was staring at her, but she didn't know why. She knew she probably looked awful, but so did everyone else in this damn apocalypse. She was hungry and tired and just wanted to take a hot shower, but none of those things were going to happen. She sighed and willed her legs to keep moving. She became conscious that Daryl was still staring at her and became uncomfortable.

"Don't you got better things to look at than me, Dixon?" She looked over at the redneck who was now looking down and could tell his cheeks had reddened.

"Just makin' sure ya ok to go on," He replied. Beth held her head up higher trying to prove she was fine. She knew Daryl could see right through her facade, and looked away so he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Let's just try to find somewhere to stop ok?" Daryl grunted in response and they continued through the woods trying to find anywhere to stay the night.

Night came too fast and they were still trudging through the trees, both on edge. They came across a car and Beth's heart raced in her chest. If they could start it, they could get out of here. She started to fiddle around with the ignition when she heard Daryl call her name. She turned to see a herd of walkers in the distance. There was no way they could fight them off. Her big blue eyes looked up at Daryl worriedly. He opened the trunk of the car and she understood right away and jumped in.

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure she would understand what he was trying to get her to do and was thankful that pretty wasn't the only thing Beth Greene was. He hopped into the trunk after her, his heart beating faster.

"Shit," was the only thing that came to his mind as he realized why. He liked Beth. He turned to his attention to securing the trunk so Beth couldn't see his red face. He tried to convince himself that he didn't like her, but a part of him knew he couldn't deny it. Ever since Beth relied on him after the attack on the prison, he liked her. He liked the way she was a fighter. He liked the way her eyes used to light up when they had hope. Now they were dull, but he could fix that. He needed to stop thinking like that. He was older than her, she needed someone her age. She needed someone who didnt push her out if she got too close. He pushed all thoughts of her out of his head and focused on the walkers.

Beth was shaking. Not only were the walkers close to the trunk, but she was sitting with a man, unbelievably close to her. She wasn't used to it and when Daryl hopped in and their thighs touched she was glad he had to secure the trunk. Her cheeks were turning pink and she didn't want him to ask why. She watched him as he finished securing the trunk. His muscles were tense and his jaw was set hard.

She held her breath as a walker came too close to the trunk. Daryl set his finger on the trigger of his crossbow in case the walker saw them. Luckily the walker left and Beth closed her eyes and let out a breath. They let minutes pass in silence and as no sign of walkers came near them, they decided they could talk.

Beth tried to stretch out her legs and her face screwed up in pain. Daryl looked at her alarmingly, his eyes big. Beth would have laughed at his face had she not been in so much pain. She had pulled a muscle while she was running, but the adrenaline had kept the pain to a minimum for the time. Now the muscle was cramping painfully, and the tight space wasn't helping.

"Ya okay?" Asked Daryl as he searched her body for the culprit of the pain.

"No, m-my leg. I pulled a muscle and now it's cramping something awful." Beth's eyebrows were pulled together and her breathing was shallow as she rubbed the side of her thigh trying to stop the cramping.

"Then come 'ere," said Daryl spreading his legs apart. Beth's eyes grew large and her heart hammered in her chest. He wanted her to go where? However Beth's panicked look didn't faze Daryl. He liked to think he was more concerned about her leg, but having her sit between his legs was a bonus too.

"I told ya to sit not suck my dick. Calm down an come 'ere." Beth obediently twisted around and started to scoot back towards him so her back was to his chest. She was careful not to get too close to where his "special area" was and kept a bit of distance between their bodies.

" Now where's it hurtin?" Beth grabbed the side of her thigh, finding the tight muscle. She felt Daryl's much larger callused hand on top of hers. She turned her head so their eyes met, and slid her hand out from under his. He began to work the muscle, massaging it perfectly. He began to feel the muscle relax and closed her eyes,cleaning her head against Daryl's chest and holding on to his thigh for stability. She started to scoot back to be surrounded by his warm body. As she scooted into him her hand slid up his thigh, bumping into something hard. Daryl stopped massaging and Beth's hand jumped away from him.

" Daryl, I...I didn't-," Her words were cut of by a pair of warm lips on hers. Beth was shocked and momentarily didn't know what to do with the lips working hers trying to get a reaction. She slowly began to kiss back, unsure if it was right or not. She began to get more comfortable and kissed him with more confidence. When his tongue tried to slip into her mouth she pulled back and instantly saw the hurt on his face.

"I- I'm sorry, I just.." Beth stuttered struggling to find the words that wouldn't come.

"S'ok, " said Daryl, his eyes down not meeting Beth's. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. He got caught up in the moment and he should have controlled himself better. He could see that she felt bad, but he didn't feel like trying to make things better. He should have known this would have happened.

"Daryl.." Beth said. "Look at me." She cupped his cheek in her hand and met shy eyes as he looked up. "Let's just get some sleep, and we can talk about this tomorrow 'kay?"

Daryl nodded in agreement and lay down. He was surprised when he felt Beth cuddle next to him and he draped an arm across her stomach.

She looked back to him, their faces closer than expected. "Thanks for protecting me," she whispered, searching his eyes.

"Its nuthin," he responded. "Now git some sleep," He watched as Beth's breathing slowed and she drifted off. He stayed awake to keep watch, her soft lips occupying his mind.

**Oh gosh so sorry about this! I had no idea how screwed up the story got when I uploaded it. So I fixed it and I promise I'll try to make sure it won't happen again. I'm a better writer than that I promise lol! Expect an update soon and it won't be messed up lol! Thanks for reading it when it was all screwed up :/**

**-Ren :)**


End file.
